


Pillow Talk

by jdphoenix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s01e15 Yes Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she was in the only shorts he’d ever seen her wear, saying things like “copulate” and asking him to relive his most recent sexual encounter. It really wasn’t his fault that he kissed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

She laughed after.

“Wow. So much for my ego,” he said and sat up. Her hand landed on his bare arm.

“No. No.” She pressed her other hand into her mouth to stem another fit of giggles. “It was fine.”

“‘ _Fine_ ’?”

“Good! It was very good.”

He eased off the lab table, away from her touch. He kept his face averted under pretense of looking for their clothes. They couldn’t have gotten _that_ far.

“What was the laughing about then?” he asked, voice carefully neutral.

“I was thinking about Coulson.”

He looked up sharply from his search. She huffed and pushed her hair out of her face. It had come out of its tie somewhere along the line. His chest itched with the phantom memory of her hair tickling over his skin. He’d run his fingers through the loose strands, pushing it back behind her head as he’d pulled her close for another kiss.

“Ew! No!” she said sharply, seeing the look on his face. “No no no. I was thinking about the possibility of someone walking in with an emergency right now and Coulson’s face was pretty hilarious in my head.” She smiled a moment before remembering how she’d gotten back to that point. “I would never! He’s my _superior_.”

Grant gestured pointedly to his naked body.

“You’re in Operations,” she said dismissively. “Within the team structure we are on more or less equal footing, with variations depending on the given situation.”

“And in simple English that means…?”

She rolled her eyes and scooted towards the edge of the table. It squeaked loudly and they both winced. He held out a hand, coming around to help her hop down and nearly tripping over his belt on the way. Apparently he’d lost track of which side of the table they’d gotten undressed on.

“If we’re in a dangerous situation,” she said, “you’re my superior. If we’re in the midst of a medical crisis, I’m yours.”

“So that makes this okay?” he asked slowly as he sorted out his pants. He’d been in a hurry to get them off and ended up with one leg inside out.

She was having a similar problem with her top. It was thin and light, not something she’d typically wear in the lab but she’d caught him on his way to bed and asked if he wanted to get his medical review done while everyone else was asleep. He hadn’t even thought of needing one and the possibility of Fitz and Skye and - God help him - May and Coulson wandering by while he got checked over for Asgardian crabs was something he desperately wanted to avoid.

She cleared him physically while he tried to figure out how to thank her without sounding as awkward as he felt about the whole thing, but then she started asking him to “relive the moment” so she could scan his brain and get a shadow image of what might have happened in there when he was with Lorelei.

_“I want you to remember what it was like the first time you heard her voice,”_ was okay.

_“When she touched you, what did you feel? Physically and emotionally?”_ was dangerous territory.

_“And when the two of you copulated?”_ was just unfair.

There was something about the way Simmons’ accent wrapped around the word “copulate.” Lorelei may have been the alien but Simmons was the unique one in Grant’s experience. He knew how to manipulate a woman like her, had been trained in it just like he’d been trained to manipulate women like May, but he’d never actually been assigned to one. And there she was in the only shorts he’d ever seen her wear, saying things like “copulate” and asking him to relive his most recent sexual encounter.

It really wasn’t his fault that he kissed her.

And anyway, she’d been the one who kissed him back and undid his belt and did that pressure point thing that made his stomach drop out and his cock hard.

Grant shook himself. He really needed to stop remembering that, especially when he still didn’t have his pants on all the way.

“No,” Simmons said, reminding him that they’d been in the middle of a conversation before his mind got off track. “It doesn’t make it ‘okay’ exactly, but it is merely frowned upon whereas the other would be completely inappropriate and grounds for inquiry. Frankly, I don’t care if Director Fury himself frowns at me over this; I’m very unhappy with the whole lot of them right now.”

“Oh?” he asked. There was a slight modulation to his tone but she didn’t seem to notice.

Simmons was always so by the book. Typically SHIELD’s top scientists were known to be rule breakers - at least in some measure, that was just the nature of the field - but Simmons’ file showed a complete adherence to the rules. He’d never dreamed she might be the sort to go against her superiors in any way. But if there was a possibility she was dissatisfied with how things were being run… Garrett was always looking for scientific minds.

Fully dressed - or as close to it as she could get with the sleepwear she’d worn down here - she leaned one hip against the table and crossed her arms over her chest. He hurried to catch up and grabbed his shirt off the floor.

“Coulson doesn’t want me investigating GH-325. He _does_ ,” she amended quickly, “but he won’t allow me to do anything productive.”

“What do you mean?” Grant watched her expression, her breathing. He was on alert for any sign of genuine dissent.

“I can’t do anything else! Not here anyway.” She gestured around the lab. “I need better equipment. If only he’d allow me to send a sample to the Hub or the Academy.” She crossed her arms again. “But he won’t.”

“And Fury?” Grant asked before he could help himself. He had to know how far her feelings really ran.

She frowned. “What?”

“You mentioned Fury. Frowning.”

“Oh! I only meant- well …” She looked around as if worried someone had slipped into the locked lab without her noticing. She leaned closer and though her head was angled up towards him, her eyes refused to meet his. “Some of the things they did to Coulson … I’m not naïve. I know SHIELD is a spy organization and we do all sorts of morally grey things but … not to our own people. Not to _good_ people.”

Grant felt the familiar thrum of adrenaline in his veins, the same one he felt when turning a mark. And he _could_ turn her. She was angry and afraid and he could use that.

“It’s silly,” she said quickly and turned away from him. “I’m being silly. You’re officially cleared by medical - obviously. You can -”

He touched her shoulder to silence her. “It’s not. Silly, I mean.” He stepped closer, so close he could feel the heat coming off her. He ran his hand down and up her arm while he looked around just the way she had. “GH-325 can save lives, which means it’s up to you what to do about it. But it could also put you in danger, which means I have some say in this too.”

She tensed and leaned slightly back from him. He gripped her arm gently to keep her close.

“I’m not telling you to stop. If this is what you think is right, do it. I’m only asking you to trust me enough to let me in. I can’t keep you safe if I’m not in the loop.”

She relaxed and smiled. Her hand covered his. “I will. I’ll find the time to brief you tomorrow?”

He returned the smile. “I’ll make sure.”

This time when she moved away she wasn’t trying to run. Her easy smile stayed in place while she grabbed a tablet. His did too while he watched her work and planned his next move.

He had her trust. A few more words in the right places, a nudge in the right direction, and soon he could bring Garrett one of SHIELD’s top minds and one of the only scientists they knew of who had ever encountered GH-325.


End file.
